Fire's Passion
by eviedf
Summary: Everyone goes to a hot springs as a reward for a job. But will this fun little trip cause feelings to finally be told? Later chapters have lemons. Mostly Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, and Jerza
1. Chapter 1 Jumble Job

Chapter One

Jumble Job

(Lucy's POV) It had been one month since the magic tournament and everyone at the guild was as lively as always. Well, almost everyone…

Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu stood leaning back in the corner of the guild, a tension and uncertainty clear in their eyes. It was so unusual that they weren't fighting and I kept noticing them glancing over towards my bubbling group.

Standing beside me was a fidgety Juvia, a blushing Levy, and a grinning Erza. So they had noticed it too. I whispered into Levy's ear,

"Did something happen?" Her face became brighter and she shook her head quickly,

"Of course not!" Levy was so cute with her head bowed down sitting next to Juvia.

Then to my surprise Erza sat down and nudged Juvia's arm,

"How was dinner?" As Juvia began to fidget more she barely managed to whisper,

"It was really good…" Had Juvia had dinner with Gray?! Erza looked at me with a very big smile plastered onto her face.

"What is it?" I asked not liking the look she had on.

"Oh nothing," She glanced back to look at Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel. When I followed her gaze my eyes met Natsu's. Then he quickly looked down at his feet, his face starting to turn a light pink. What?!

I could hear Levy giggle behind me. I shook my head confused. Why was _Natsu_ acting so weird? I expected Gray and Gajeel but Natsu?! What the hell!

"Why don't we go and join them?" Erza said pushing Levy and Juvia up. My thoughts were racing, coming up with many different reasons as to why he was acting like that. The one that stuck out the most made my blood rush to my cheeks. Could he _like_ me?! Impossible!

We reached the far corner where they stood and I felt myself getting nervous. Don't you idiot! What's there to get nervous about?! Natsu's just a friend, F-R-I-E-N-D!...Right? My heart wavered he did always save me.

"Natsu! Gray! Gajeel! Do you all want to go out on a job?!" Erza asked grinning. I stared at her shocked.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Patient," The three boys looked at each other uncomfortably. Then Natsu spoke up with an ok.

"Great!" Erza said turning to her purse and pulling something out.

"This one!" She yelled with a job in hand.

(Natsu's POV) What was that devil Erza thinking?! All of a sudden asking us to capture some pirates on an exotic island! And a boat! I still feel sick thinking about it… And! Why were all the girls coming?! Lucy, Erza, Levy, Juvia, along with me, Gray that bastard, and Gajeel! Didn't that idiot Erza understand?!

I just couldn't be around Lucy… It's still so confusing and when I look at her my heart starts beating fast. Really fast. I guess the same went for the other two? Erza knows that so why?! Why did she choose me and Lucy to be a team! Not that I don't like it but still!

(Earlier) When we got to the island there was a small cabin on the beach where our client resided. Inside it had been only one small room with the kitchen to the side of the door and a single bed by the one small window in the whole cabin. There was a small fireplace and trash scattered around everywhere.

"We're here for your request!" I called not seeing anyone inside.

"Oh! Thank you so much!" We all looked down at our feet and saw a small chubby man with thin white hair and a mustache. He wore a small purple waist coat and green pants along with shiny black boots. The man held out his hand as far as he could and Erza still had to kneel down to shake it.

"Can you tell us more about the situation?" She asked. He nodded his head walking towards the small kitchen area to fix some tea.

"The pirate's gang is called the Jumble Crew. They landed on the island three days ago seeking refuge from marines. Last time I saw them they were inside the forest. So, I'd like you wizards to capture them for me and give them to the marines!" He explained to us while pouring us some beverages. He handed one to Erza and they continued a meaningless conversation on his couch.

"Ahem!" I said trying to get the one who decided to go on this job's attention.

"Yes Natsu?" She asked just seeming to notice me in the room.

"Shouldn't we be making a plan to capture those pirates now Erza?" Lucy said trying not to anger the beast. Erza's eyes widened realizing that they did in fact have to do that.

"You're right Lucy!" She placed her hand on her head and began fiddling with her hair. A habit she'd developed when she was deeply thinking about something.

"OK I've decided! Gray and Juvia will search on the beach together where they're stronger. Gajeel and Levy will look in the trees and caves. Lastly, Natsu and Lucy will search deep into the forest!" She exclaimed seeming pleased with herself. I growled in my throat at her.

"What about you!" Gray and I yelled at the same time. Her eyes began to glow red as she silently warned us to shut up. God she was freaking scary! Was she even human sometimes?! Lucy pulled on my arm,

"Just forget it Natsu!" She whispered. I grudgingly went out the door with Lucy and the others while Erza stayed back and chatted.

So that was how me and Lucy got stuck together and now were walking into the forest being extremely awkward! I mean usually we'd be talking and laughing the whole way but now we're completely silent.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy looked up to my face seeming…worried?! "Y-yeah!" Why was I stuttering?! We stopped by a small lake and her eyes reflected the blue color magically. I had to admit she was really beautiful at times.

"Are you ok?" I tried to reassure her but words just wouldn't come out.

"I-I'm not sure…" I said feeling that was the right thing to say. Our eyes were locked, our breath completely stilled and then we slowly started inching closer to each other. We were merely centimeters away and I could feel her warm breath against my face.

"L-Lucy…"

"Natsu!" And then we heard a loud crash with Gray yelling,

"We got them! We got them!" Then we both quickly turned away our faces flushed and headed towards the beach. I let out a sigh of relief. That was close, I could have just ruined our friendship! But… Lucy had seemed like she wanted to kiss me too?

When Erza handed the pirates over to the marines docked on the island the client gave her the reward. She returned to us smirking evilly and it made me wonder what the reward was. She gave each of us a ticket to a hot springs for tomorrow.

"We're all leaving tomorrow and are staying there for…" She looked on a slip of paper in her pocket, "Three days and two nights! OK everyone?!" She squealed acting just like matchmaking Mira. I groaned. I was going to die!

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2 The Hotel

Chapter 2

The Hotel

(Natsu's POV) The next day we went to the hotel we'd be staying at. All of us looked around the plaza our eyes filled with wonder. There was a small lobby with black leather couches and one large glass coffee table with piles of magazines. Also, the walls were a rich maroon with a golden trim and two large leading staircases along either side of the room. Lastly, there was a large mahogany desk where we checked into. I watched Lucy intently as she absorbed everything in with cute fascination.

Then I realized something. What if Erza made us share a hotel room? She'd been acting weird all of yesterday so she probably would. My face flushed slightly at the thought of spending the night with my partner. Why?! Idiot Natsu! Happy and you always sleepover right?! It's not a big deal! But then Lucy slipped her fingers into mine and started walking beside me. Is it a big deal?

Erza surprisingly only rented three rooms for all of us. "What about you?" I asked confused. Wait? Was she blushing?! "U-um…I'm-"Lucy then interrupted her," She's staying with a friend!" Huh? Gray and I stared at the girls confused. "W-why?" Gray asked and for once was asking something I didn't understand either. "To save us all some money!" Lucy replied way too quickly. Then as we all turned to the staircase I saw Erza steal Lucy an appreciative glance.

Me and Lucy were in Room 212, Gray and Juvia in Room 214, and Gajeel and Levy in Room 213. (Also Jellal and Erza are staying in a small inn named, Sunshine's House) This was going to be a **very **long night!

(Lucy's POV)Why did it have to be Natsu?! As we walked to the door of the room I felt my thoughts wandering away to um… things. "You all right Luce?" Natsu asked giving me his signature grin. "Y-yeah," I stuttered and as soon as he opened the door I raced inside, "I'll take a bath first!" I called already slamming the door shut.

I turn the water on all the way to hot thinking maybe it'd help me clear my head. When the water has risen almost to the top of the tub I turn it off. Putting a foot inside I hiss between my teeth. God sometimes I wish I could be like that idiot Natsu! Soon I get used to the boiling water and let my aching muscles relax and unravel from the day's stress. I wonder if that flame headed Natsu ever got sore. Suddenly my cheeks burned red. Why am I thinking about Natsu?! I splash myself with the scalding water to get it out of my head. "Idiot!" I hissed.

"L-Lucy?" I hear Natsu's voice call my name, "Are you ok?" Oh shit. He had heard me! Would he come in here?! No, he wouldn't. I relaxed a little at that thought and shouted back, "I'm fine!" He pauses for a second perhaps thinking whether I was telling the truth because I don't know how many times he's seen me cry. "Are you sure?" He asked finally he's voice coated with worry. I smiled he's such a good friend, "Yes," I say in a surprisingly soft and gentle voice. Then I hear him leave from near the door.

After about thirty more minutes I decided to get out of the bath. My skin is wrinkly from soaking too long but at least now my muscles didn't ache as bad. I grab my clothes on the sink's counter and quickly pull them on. I'm now wearing a gray tank top and white cotton shorts with yellow stars. Then I blow dry my hair and brush it as quickly as I can. I bet Natsu's getting impatient. Then I walked out the bathroom door calling Natsu, "You can use the bathroom now!" and kneeled down next to my bed stuffing my hair brush and dirty clothes inside. Natsu walks over to me smiling widely, "Thanks Luce!" He exclaimed his fingers playing with my hair.

Even though it wasn't really that much of a romantic gesture I felt my face starting to heat up. "N-Natsu?! W-What are you d-doing?!" I stuttered desperately trying not to meet his eyes. He surprisingly grabs my face and jerks my head around where I'm looking him in the eye. "Natsu?" I asked. His eyes are unusually very serious looking, there black depths staring at me so intensely I want to turn and look away. I squirm in his grasp and he brings his other arm tightly around my waist to keep me still. "Look me in the eye Luce…" He whispers his voice a little lower than usual.

He leans closer to my face his mouth centimeters from my ear, his hot breath blowing onto it gently, and says something I'd only dreamed of him saying, "Just let me have tonight. Just this one time let me have you…"

(Room 214 Gray's POV) (I'm doing all the rooms just to let you know)

I wasn't surprised at all when it was decided me and Juvia would share a room. I mean **all **of us new that this was some new match making scheme Erza and Mira cooked up. It wasn't that I didn't like Juvia. No she was great! It's just that she was so clingy all the time it was annoying!

We walked into our room and I noticed right away there were two beds. Thank god! The room's walls were a deep sea blue with a trim of white like crashing waves. There were two twin beds with a small onyx colored nightstand separating them. On the nightstand was a small silver lamp and a cordless phone to call the lobby. Also, a balcony went outside to find a view of the ocean with the moon reflecting over it just like in a fairy tale. The floor was wooden and new and several color coordinated rugs were laid around the room. It was a really beautiful room…

"I'll take a shower ok?" I said walking to the bathroom. "Y-yes Gray-Sama!" Juvia called bowing her head like I was some sort of prince. It was actually quite funny sometimes. But, I also for some reason wanted her to call me like everyone else. I finished the freezing cold shower quickly and returned to the room. There on one of the beds was Juvia wearing a blue tank top that didn't really cover much of her big breasts and white cotton shorts with raindrops. I gasped at her she was utterly beautiful! "G-Gray-Sama!" She yelled noticing me for the first time. "You can take a bath now!" I said looking at her body.

She giggled making me look at her face to see her heartwarming smile. "Thank you!" She said and started to get up to the bathroom. Then I surprised both us and grabbed her wrist. "Juvia…"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3 Sex

**Warning! Ahead will be lemons and if you don't want to read it then just skip it. This will be my first attempt at this kind of thing so I'm sorry if it's bad because of my 'low knowledge'.**

…**...**

Chapter 3

Sex

(Lucy's POV) (Room 212)

"N-Natsu?" I whispered shocked by his previous words. He had wrapped his arms around me and had pushed me down into his lap. "Hmm…" His face went to my neck and began lightly kissing it. Sometimes sucking or biting it gently. I felt a moan escape my lips. Why was he doing this? He made it to my ear and I could feel his hot breath, causing me to shiver. He bit my earlobe and then replied in a voice I'd never heard him use. "Because Lucy…" It wasn't really an answer but I don't think I needed one at the moment feeling more pleasure than I'd ever experienced before.

Suddenly it was too much and I shifted positions in his lap, turning to face him, and crushed my lips onto his. At first he paused seeming surprised by my sudden movement but then he started to ease into it more and licked my bottom lip asking me to part them open. I obliged and his tongue quickly went inside my mouth, exploring it, and eventually finding my tongue. He slid over it and I felt myself sliding over his as well. He moaned and grabbed my waist trying to deepen the kiss. Then we pulled apart, gasping for breath, and not wanting to stop this growing feeling of pleasure.

"L-Luce…" He sounded breathless. He began to play with my hair fingering the strands as if they were irreplaceably precious. "N-Natsu?" I said wanting to desperately say three words. "Hmm?" He asked mindlessly, paying more attention to my silky hair. "I-I love you," I choke out feeling my face flush up. He stops fingering my hair immediately and stares me in the eye, "I love you too Luce," And then he was pushing me down to ground his hips on top of mine.

He kisses me again this time seeming more sure of himself and more outgoing. His finger trails down from my neck to the end of my tank top and his fingers slide underneath the fabric. He makes tiny circles on my stomach and starts kissing a trail from my neck. When his mouth reaches soft fabric he quickly tears my tank top off of me. He then sits up and devours me with his eyes. I feel embarrassed and pull my arms up to cover my chest.

Natsu growls at this and pins my arms down above my head. "Don't cover yourself Luce," He said. "Natsu…" He takes one hand and starts flicking and twisting my nipple while the other still keeps my arms down. "N-Natsu!" I gasped. It felt amazing like streaks of lightning straight to the area between my thighs. The desire in me drives me into grasping his erection through his boxers.

"Lucy!" He moans easing into my touch. I grin at this new desperate side of him and start to pull on his boxers. He helps me take them off quickly and throws them to the other side of the room. I begin by slowly circling around his head inflicting moans from his mouth. His hips roll into my touch wanting me to do it. I slowly move my hands up and down his manhood getting faster and faster. "Lucy please!" Then I tentatively licked his head around in circles.

Hearing him moan encouraging me to be braver and I stuck his penis in my mouth and began to bring it back deeper into my mouth and pull it back to my teeth. I went faster and faster going back and forth with Natsu pushing himself further into me until it hit the back of my throat. I had to suppress a gag that threatened to spill out of my mouth and continue sucking his cock. I then feel him cum inside my mouth and quickly swallowed the sticky liquid.

"Lucy…" Natsu breathed laying back down on the floor. I do the same wanting to catch my breath a little bit. After a few minutes I hear Natsu crawl over to me and he begins to circle through my panties. "You're so wet!" He exclaims. "N-Natsu!" I gasped my breathing becoming heavier. He looks up at me shocked by my reaction. He does it again with a little more pressure and I gasped unable to keep quiet. "Oh…" He grins evilly sending shivers down my spine. He pulls at my underwear and I lift up my thighs to help him. When they are off of me he begins to circle my cleft. "Lucy is it alright?" He asks me and I can't help but think that he's really cute. I nod my head and he sticks a finger in my entrance.

"You're so tight!" He sticks another finger into it and starts stretching out my sensitive walls. "Ah…" I moaned rolling my hips up into his fingers. He quickly thrusts his fingers in as deep as they can go and returns just to my tip again and again. After a while he pulls his fingers out, them covered with my sexual juices, and sticks his hand into his mouth tasting me. Then he suddenly brings his head down between my thighs and licks my cleft. "Ahh! Natsu!" I scream his name my fingers grabbing onto his soft pink locks. He probes my entrance, his tongue seeming much longer than it should. Is it because he's a dragon slayer?

I feel like I'm nearing the edge, almost as if I'm about to fall off the end of the world. And then I felt an orgasm released causing me to spasm my whole body feeling waves of pleasure. I gargled out a bunch of incoherent words that really got to Natsu because suddenly he was trying to put his penis inside me. "Natsu! Wait, Stop!" I yelled at him. He looked up at my face pouting, "Why not?" I try to steady my breathing, "Protection…"

Natsu was pissed! He grabbed up his clothes and quickly put them on and I did the same. "What are you doing Natsu?" I asked. He growled, "I'm going to the store!" I blushed deep red, "They aren't open at this hour…" He sighs and sits down on the bed. I walk over to him and hug him tightly, "There's always tomorrow!" He threw the blankets over us and after a little while we both drifted to sleep.

(Juvia's POV) (Room 214)

When Gray-Sama grabbed my wrist with that hungry look in his eyes I was shocked. "Gray-Sama?" I squeaked. He then grabs me up over his shoulder and throws me down onto one of the beds, "I'm sorry Juvia…" And then he kissed me. It was sweet and gentle better than I'd ever imagined it. His lips lingered and then he quickly pulled away repeatedly mumbling 'I'm sorry.' He went to his bed and lay down turning his back to me.

I was still experiencing shock until then. But he snapped me back to reality when he quickly said, "Please just forget that Juvia," Forget it? How could I? It was my first kiss! And it was with Gray-Sama the one I loved! As quietly as possible I slipped into his bed and wrapped my arms around him. "J-Juvia?" Then I said his name for the first time. "Gray…" His face went scarlet and he shut up embracing me in his arms.

"I love you Gray-Sama…" I whispered. He was quiet for a second then whispered back smiling, "I love you too Juvia!" I beamed and right before I fell unconscious I asked him a question that had been on my mind, "Can we go out sometime?" He smiled and gently put a stray curl of hair behind my ear, "Of course…" And then I drifted off to sleep.

…..

**That's it for now. Next time I'll do Gajeel/Levy and Jellal/Erza. That lemon was SO hard! Did you guys like it? Should I try and do it some more? Please tell me!**


End file.
